


billet-doux

by supafroot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, I Don't Even Know, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Language, Sex Tapes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supafroot/pseuds/supafroot
Summary: Sonic writes Shadow a letter. It's a delightful surprise.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 45
Kudos: 265





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ ONLY PLEASE!  
> You (probably) know the drill. I tried to tag this to the best of my knowledge and ability and its rated Mature, so. It isnt explicitly stated in the fic but the characters are aged up for my own conscience (but hey, you do you)  
> This is rather tame but it is my first time writing anything close to smut so... enjoy?

“Thanks for the help, cutie. We owe ya one.”

Shadow watches as Rouge ruffles the fox's hair. They got what they came here for, no need to prolong their goodbye. But Rouge has a soft spot for the kid. Not that he blames her.

“Oh, Shadow!” Dark ears move forward at the sound of his name. “Sonic has a letter for you, let me go get it!”

“A letter?” But the kid is already gone, out of his workshop and running up the stairs.

“Oh, my,” Rouge coos, “I wonder what big blue has got for you.”

Shadow tries to ignore the unspoken scandal in Rouge's voice. She knows how he feels about Sonic and has become his 'wingman.' Self-appointed, obviously. Luckily he doesn't have to do so for too long.

“Here you go! He has had it lying around for some time now so I figured I'd just give it to you while you're here. No one knows your address, so...”

“It's because I don't have one.”

Shadow takes the envelope from Miles. It's a curious thing; it's larger than a typical letter, and dark grey with his name scrawled out in white ink. There's a wax seal, also white with the image of a chaos emerald. Shadow feels the envelope out of curiosity and finds that there is something small inside. How odd.

“So what's in it, hun?” Shadow respects how forward Rouge is but also hates it when it comes to his personal matters. “Is this why Blue was begging me for this grump's addy?”

“I don't know.” The fox shrugs, carefree. “And yes. He even asked me to hack into GUN to find it, but Shadow came back cleaner than a whistle. Sonic wanted me to double check. We both thought you not having an address was a lie.”

Rouge cackles while Shadow growls. The nerve of these people. Miles isn't phased by Shadow's attitude and it grates on the hybrid's nerves even further. The kid really does take after his brother.

“Like I said I don't have an address, so the three of you should stop invading my privacy already.” The two raise their hands in mock surrender, Rouge laughing even more. “So are letters a regular thing with Sonic or...?”

“Sonic used to write letters to me and our friends all the time. He doesn't so much now, only rarely. When we were younger he didn't talk all that much.” Miles holds his tails, a far away look in his eyes as he strokes yellow fur.

“He used to write about anything, really. My letters were almost always about our bond and how much it meant to him. His letters to Knuckles were usually just elaborate insults.” Rouge and Shadow snort at that, earning a chuckle from Miles.

“Knowing Sonic, it's probably about your new friendship.” The kid shrugs again, a small smile on his face this time. “He's really happy that you two are getting along.”

“Aww, how sweet! You two _have_ been inseparable lately. Open it up so we can see!” Rouge has started hovering in her excitement and rests her hands on her hips, fingers tapping away in anticipation.

“It's private. Back off.” Shadow doesn't want to share. Not yet. Whatever Sonic has written is for him and him alone.

“Hmph. Fine, buzzkill.” He knows Rouge will expect his wishes, even if she isn't happy about it. She knows he'll talk to her about it later anyway. She lowers to the ground and touches his shoulder lightly, as if confirming that they are in fact on the same page.

Shadow tilts his head in Miles' direction. “Thank you for the assistance on intel, Miles. We will call if we need you again.”

“Of course! Anytime. I'll tell Sonic you said hi.”

Rouge snickers, and Shadow feels embarrassed. Somehow. How did Miles know? Is it really that obvious? “Thanks. We'll see you around.”

Miles waves them off as the two head out. As soon as the door shuts behind them, Rouge nudges Shadow in the ribs.

“Why don't just tell him hi yourself, loverboy? Tails said that Blue would be back soon.”

Not this again. Not now.

“Don't you have some errands to attend to at the club?”

Rouge sighs, throwing her arm over Shadow's shoulder while they walk. “You know I hate it when you evade questions, babe. But lucky for you I _am_ rather busy tonight.” She brings them to a stop and steps in front of Shadow, hands on his shoulders.

“I have a lot of shit to get through tonight so you better be ready to share what's in that letter at brunch tomorrow, got it? I haven't had any fresh information on your relationship status for weeks now and it's killing me! Mimosas and hot goss is just the pick me up I need.” Her smile is radiant and Shadow actually hopes that he'll have something to share tomorrow. For both their sakes.

“The usual spot at 11am, ok? If you can get there early please do. You know how Omega likes to sit on the patio but it's so popular on sunny days.” Shadow nods and pulls Rouge into a hug. He's lucky to have this family, odd as it is.

“I'll talk to you about the letter tomorrow. I doubt there's anything romantic in it, so don't get your hopes up.”

Rouge rolls her eyes, perfect lips curled into a frown when she pulls away. “Oh come on, Shadow. You need to see the light. I'll see you tomorrow.”

Rouge flies of and Shadow heads on his way home. His destination is conveniently in the opposite direction of Rouge's. Shadow skates home, anxiously gripping the letter in one hand. After a few moments he enters the clearing where he built his home.

He makes his way inside his shack. It's nothing special; it's enough to accommodate one person, maybe two if they don't mind tight quarters. There's a kitchen, space for dining and a living room, and a bedroom tucked away in the corner. The word 'room' isn't quite right, as there are not many walls in Shadow's home. It reads more as a studio, but that's how he wanted it when he built it. He's got a love-hate relationship with confined spaces.

Shadow places the envelope on the coffee table before dropping onto his couch. He stares at it, wondering of its contents but also reluctant to find out. It's complicated and Shadow hates when things are complicated. Things are always like this with Sonic.

Sonic. The hedgehog is a whirlwind that always leaves Shadow feeling breathless and off kilter. Tails wasn't wrong earlier but he wasn't quite right either. Sonic and Shadow have been hanging out more, but getting along? That's where it gets... complicated.

Sometime months ago Sonic become more of a clinger than he was before. In the past he would give Shadow the illusion that he respected the hybrid's privacy but then that changed. Sonic followed him everywhere, begging to race or brawl or to catch a bite to eat. Shadow resisted at first. Of course he did. Sonic is always getting into trouble and was watched by the masses. Shadow rather likes to avoid the public eye. But eventually Sonic wore him down and Shadow said yes to a race, if only to make it stop. If Sonic won, they would race at least once a week. If Shadow won, Sonic would get his ass out of Shadow's life.

Shadow was extremely frustrated when he lost.

Weekly races became less of a burden after just two weeks. They were fun and they made Shadow feel alive, really alive. Sonic was good company. The cobalt hedgehog always has been, but Shadow couldn't stand to be around him for prolonged periods of time before their bet. Sonic was just... a lot. That's what happens when one lives in extremes, Shadow supposes. That aspect didn't change, but something between them had, making their new closeness desirable and unbearable at the same time.

Shadow doesn't know what is. Well, he knows what it is on his side, not what it is for Sonic. Somewhere between their forced races and eventually mutual hangouts Shadow was forced to confront the attraction he felt for the hero. It had always been there, sure, but it had always been surface level. Sonic is fit as hell and confident as fuck. Of course Shadow thought he was hot. But after getting to know him, really knowing him, Shadow found himself faced with someone who was so much more than that.

Sonic is kind, sweet, cute as he is sexy, vulnerable and sensitive despite his air of arrogance. He's rash and spontaneous but also level headed and thoughtful. Despite what some of his actions might lead people to believe, Sonic is incredibly intelligent. He's a walking contradiction. It's rather fitting. Of course Shadow would fall for someone like that - someone who shouldn't exist but does all the same. Someone like him.

The envelope stays undisturbed even as Shadow glares daggers ar it. Could this be because of that night?

A few weeks ago (18 days ago but who's counting) Shadow finally asked. After weeks of discussing it with Rouge and Omega and over analyzing ever single interaction, Shadow asked Sonic what was going on between them. Shadow remembers how shocked Sonic had looked, and the blush that had formed on his muzzle. But before Sonic could answer Shadow was called away on a mission. The next time they saw each other, Sonic had carried on as if that night never happened, so Shadow did too. He didn't want to lose what they had, whatever it is.

He wants to know what's in the damn letter, but he also can't bring himself to open it. Damn his anxiety. This is giving him too much energy.

Shadow waters his plants, sweeps and mops, cooks a light dinner and washes the dishes. Soon there isn't anything to do. Defeated, Shadow picks up the envelope and brings it to his bed.

He stares at it again before removing a glove to slice it open with a claw. He pauses, trying to not let his anxiety get the best of him. Whatever the contents are, he can handle it. He has to. He will. It might just be about their friendship, like Miles said. Or maybe it's about an adventure Sonic had while he was away.

Shadow replaces his glove before removing the contents of the envelope slowly. He pulls out a folded paper, a smaller black envelope, and a USB drive. How odd.

Shadow unfolds the paper, heart beating fast. He tries to calm himself down, reminding himself that whatever is in here is something he can handle .

_Dear Shadow,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't answer you that night. I agree that something is different between us. I know exactly what it is, and it's what I confessed. I am so happy to have you in my life. These last few months have been amazing! I had been trying to ask you something big, but hadn't really had the nerve until now. I know that's hard to believe but its true! With what I told you, I think you know how I feel but I hope this letter can help you see all of what I mean. If you want what I want, open the letter and watch the video. There is no going back from this._

_With love,_

_Sonic_

Shadow reads the letter again and again, hoping to make sense of it. The letter feels nonsensical. It's almost as if the letter was supposed to be given within the context of something else. But whatever that context may be, Shadow can't help but feel that Sonic means what he hopes he means.

Sonic wanting to ask him something big? Like a date? That's not crazy of him to assume, is it? Shadow glances at the other contents of the envelope. These are supposed to help him gain clarity, but how? There's only one way to find out.

Shadow again removes a glove to open the black envelope. He looks inside to see what appears to be photographs. Weird. As he pulls them out he gasps.

Shadow was wrong. He is definitely _not_ able to handle this. How could he? The polaroids are the hottest things he's ever seen.

There's three of them, each a damn masterpiece. The first is enough to make Shadow's heart stutter. It's Sonic, laying in his bed and looking at the camera above him. His body is on full display and Shadow eats up every inch. Red sheets serve as a stark contrast to brilliant blue quills and peach fur. Sonic's body is completely bare, save for the inhibitor ring he wears on his right ankle. Shadow's inhibitor ring. _His_. Sonic has a light smile on his face, shyness in his eyes despite the nature of the photo. It only serves to rile Shadow up more and he has to breathe deeply to handle the wave of want that makes his blood run hot. There is one word written - 'Yours'.

“Fuck,” Shadow mutters.

The second is a perfect portrait of one of Sonic's best assets. The cobalt hedgehog is sitting on his knees, body turned in front of a mirror to show off his ass and tail. Shadow feels the heat rise and gives up fighting his growing erection. Sonic knows exactly how to get under his skin, in all the wrong _and_ right ways, apparently. The message on this photo simply says 'Your favorite' with a small heart. How Sonic knows this is beyond Shadow. He wonders what else his to-be lover knows.

The third photo nearly makes Shadow bite through his damn tongue. Sonic is laying on his bed again, but this time it's so much more risque. His mouth open on a moan, hand wrapped around his arousal. Muzzle and chest flushed with red, eyes squeezed shut. It's obviously been taken in the midst of a solo session and Shadow can't wait to be there in a moment such as that. 'Thinking of you' is the message this time and all of Shadow's blood rushes to his dick. This damn brat is going to kill him and he isn't even _here_.

Shadow scrambles for his laptop. He's desperate to see what's on the USB. Sonic was right, there is no going back from this. But he doesn't want to. He wants Sonic and he wants all of him.

He rushes to remove his other glove and sets himself up comfortably on his bed. Given the photos he knows this video will likely make him lose all control. He's already painfully hard as it is. He opens the video as quickly as possible, anticipation bubbling under his skin as he presses play.

Sonic is sitting on the edge his bed, facing the camera. For a few seconds he bites his lip and just swings his legs, as if wondering what to do next. It's endearing and makes Shadow feel a bit better to know that Sonic seems to be nervous about all this too. Sonic takes a deep breath and looks directly at the camera. With a roll of shoulders that shouldn't have Shadow this distracted, his demeanor changes. He suddenly has that confident air that has always made Shadow want to rise to the challenge.

“I want you, Shadow.”

Oh. Oh _fuck_.

The hero continues, with a sigh that shoots straight to Shadow's dick. “I've been watching you for awhile now.” He brings a hand up to caress his chest, slowly bringing it down to grip his hardening arousal. “I need you, Shadow.”

Shadow really can't handle this. But he can't - won't - stop.

Shadow watches as Sonic slowly pumps himself, pretty lips still forming words. “I want you to fuck me. Can you do that for me, baby?” Shadow nods feverishly, grasping his own dick and pumping in time with Sonic.

Sonic bites his lip, as if he could see the mess he's reduced Shadow to. God how is he this fucking sexy? He moves faster, soft moans growing louder and louder. Shadow can't get enough of it. Sonic's voice is like music, and when the cobalt hedgehog starts moaning his name Shadow groans. _Fuck_.

Sonic releases himself with a whine, confusing Shadow for an instant before the heat returns tenfold. Sonic lubes up his fingers before planting his feet onto the mattress and teasing his entrance. It's obscene; legs spread open and ass on full display. But he knows what he's doing. He wants Shadow to see. To want him. And he's doing a damn fine job at that.

How long? How long has Sonic wanted him like this? How long has he fantasized about Shadow? How long has Sonic longed for the very thing Shadow refused to let himself imagine?

Sonic slips in a finger easily and it makes Shadow dizzy. He wants to be there, to be the one spreading Sonic open. He pumps himself roughly with a growl. Oh, the things he would _do_ if he were there. Sonic works to loosen himself up for a short time before adding a second finger, voice shaking as he starts talking again.

“I think of you everytime I do this, Shadow.” He throws his head back on a moan, lost in pleasure. Emeralds blown wide return to the camera and steal Shadow's breath. Somehow peach lips are turned up into a smirk, promising nothing but mischief. “I've never done this before but you can do whatever you want with me. I promise to be good for you.”

_Dear God_. How the fuck does Sonic know how to rile him up so well? Shadow can't wait to fuck that smirk off Sonic's face. He can't wait to be in that tight heat, making Sonic shake and scream as he cums.

Sonic begins jacking himself off with his free hand and Shadow knows he's close. He knows by the way blue hips rock with abandon, the sweetest sounds tumbling from peach lips. God he _needs_ to be there, tasting Sonic and dragging out every sound possible. Shadow knows he's close too, feeling a familiar tightness building. He scrambles for his discarded glove, praying he lasts just a bit longer.

Sonic gasps and with a scream of Shadow's name he's cumming. Ropes of white paint Sonic's chest. Sonic falls down onto the mattress boneless, but eyes are still trained onto the camera. Somehow he has enough energy to wink and bring a soiled hand to his mouth so he can lick it clean. It's enough to send Shadow over the edge. With a shout he reaches his peak, cumming into his glove.

Shadow gasps for air as he comes down from his high, still watching as Sonic sits up and blows a kiss to the camera.

“I love you, Shadow.” Its soft and incredibly fond in a way that makes Shadow's heart seize.

The video ends there but Shadow still feels it's affects. He's so blissed out and tired. Who knew Sonic had a mind so devious? This side of him paired with his usual Mr Goody-Two-Shoes self makes the whole picture of Sonic the Hedgehog irresistible. Shadow places his laptop on his nightstand and plops down into bed. He thinks about it all, still in the afterglow.

So Sonic wants sex, obviously, but that's not all. He said he _loves_ him. Shadow is still reeling over it but honestly? Tonight has just been one mind blowing thing after another. In addition to the letter, it seems like Sonic wants a relationship. Shadow can do that. He can woo and make love to Sonic in any way the hedgehog desires. It's exactly what Shadow wanted but was too scared to say himself. Once again Sonic's got him beat.

Shadow really needs to bring his A game.

He sighs and stretches before getting up and making his way to the shower. He's a damn mess and cleaning up is the first thing he has to do. He needs to say thank you for such a wonderful gift, afterall. And to do that, the least he can do is return the favor. As soon as he's clean and rested enough he'll do just that.

**...**

Sonic wakes late in the morning, a spring in his step. Today's the day! Today's the day he finally asks Shadow out.

Today's the day - if he could just find that darn letter.

Sonic taps his foot on the hardwood floor, frustration taking over. He's looked through his room at least four times already and he knows for a _fact_ that he left the letter on his desk. It's too important to be left anywhere all willy-nilly. Where on Mobius could it be?

The contents of the letter are rather... sensitive. It wouldn't be good if they got into the wrong hands. And if Sonic's being honest he'd rather not go through all the effort of making a new one. The first one was spontaneous and that's exactly why it was good! He didn't think about it and went with his gut and honestly? Sonic's proud of himself. He created something he just knows Shadow will love. Sonic knows that if he makes another it means planning and that means he might overthink the whole thing and he'll probably convince himself to not give Shadow anything. Again. He's had this done for 2 weeks now and still hasn't gotten the nerve to follow through. But today is the day!

Tails knocks on the door frame, and Sonic is thankful for a distraction. “Hey, Sonic, what's up?”

“Not much. I must've misplaced a letter for Shadow. Have you seen it? This big, dark grey?” Sonic holds out his hands in example but Tails is already waving him off.

“Yeah, I gave it to Shadow when he stopped by with Rouge yesterday. I notice you had it lying around, so.”

Sonic is equal parts relieved and panicked. It's good to know that the letter made it to exactly where it needed to be, but he was supposed to hand it off. He was supposed to tell Shadow how much he loved him and ask him out before sharing what's in the envelope. This is... not ideal.

“Speaking of, Shadow stopped by earlier to give you this.” Tails passes Sonic an envelope of pure black, with his name written in gold ink. Cursive? That's a curveball. “He came by when you were still sleeping and I didn't want to wake you. He said to stop by after you've read it.”

Sonic nods, brain speeding to find out what it all means. Tails hovers in the doorway, confusion on his face when Sonic doesn't speak. “Well I'm gonna be in my workshop, so holler of you need anything, ok?”

“Sounds awesome! Thanks! Bye!” Sonic closes his bedroom door an locks it in a flash. He's never been this eager for Tails to leave. He listens for his brother's footsteps, moving to sit on his bed once they fade away.

Sonic rips the top of the envelope and rushes to see what's inside, heart beating fast. He finds what looks like a map, a folded paper, and a smaller envelope. It couldn't be... could it?

_Dear Sonic,_

_I wasn't kidding when I said I don't have an address. Come find me. I will be all yours after 1pm. We can have our first official date. I hope you enjoy my gift as much as I enjoyed yours._

_All my love,_

_Shadow_

Sonic can't breath. Is this really happening? Is he dreaming? Did he die and go to heaven? Shadow feels the same! And even invited Sonic to his his house? Not even Rouge has been there! He wants to go out for a run, do something, because he just feels amazing right now.

Sonic glances at the clock and sees that it reads a few minutes before 12:30pm. He's got less than an hour to wait. Thank chaos he had the right mind to shower this morning. He could pretty much head straight to Shadow's. But first...

Sonic graps the small envelope and turns it over in his hands. It would be rude to leave without opening his gift first, wouldn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ ONLY PLEASE  
> Again, not explicitly stated but the characters are aged up!

Sonic tears the envelope open, heart already racing. He peeks inside, seeing 3 polaroids. Looks like Shadow has returned the favor. Sonic can't wait.

He double checks that his door is locked before setting up on his bed. He takes his gloves off, scrambles around for some lotion and gets comfortable before taking out the photos.

_Chaos_. Shadow really knows how to rise to a challenge.

The first is simple but still beautiful. Shadow is standing in front of a tall mirror, completely bare save for the smug smile on his face. Sonic _loves_ that look. He adores Shadow's confidence, and his smile is so rare. Sonic actually stares at Shadows face for awhile before his eyes roam to the rest of his exposed form. Sonic breath hitches when he takes in bare hands and feet. They're much different from his. Shadow has long fingers and thick claws, heavy and curled. Sonic had suspected as such, but is _very_ excited to know they'll be marking him up before long. There's one word written - 'Yours.'

Sonic wonders if Shadow followed his example to the letter. If so, this is going to be _really_ good.

The second makes Sonic gasp, and pretty soon he's palming himself. Shadow is on his knees, one hand gripping his dick and the other flipping him off. Shadow's fangs are bared in a half smile with eyes alive with want and excitement. Sonic's never seen him so open. The message here is 'Come get it' and Sonic decides that he most definitely will. And Sonic has really got to ask him just how he did this photo hands free.

The last one is a close up and Sonic groans at the sight. A dick pic. Shadow sent him a dick pic and it is _delicious_. Sonic had assumed that Shadow's anatomy would be different, but he never could really guess how. Now he doesn't have to. It's about average length, but with an impressive girth. Its blueish black at the base but the same brown as Shadow's muzzle along the rest of the length, save for a bright red stripe along the underside. Sonic looks closer and sees that there are several ridges on that line. The message on this one is 'Thinking of you'.

Sonic wonders how Shadow's dick will feel in his mouth.

He can't stop that train of thought and imagines it. He wonders how Shadow will taste. What do his moans sound like? Will he beg Sonic to do more? Or stay stoic as ever even as Sonic takes the whole thing?

Sonic imagines Shadow gripping his quills, guiding his head down to take more. He imagines that Shadow will be demanding, ordering him to suck and lick as he sees fit. He imagines that Shadow likes having his hole teased, abdomen tensing as Sonic slips a finger inside his tight heat.

Sonic is already touching himself, hands slick with lotion and precum. He's trying to keep his moans quiet by biting his lip, but it's hard. He just can't stop.

Maybe Shadow will tell Sonic to get on with it, whining when his shaft is licked before being engulfed by Sonic's mouth. Maybe he'll keep his hips still - Shadow's a gentleman afterall - before Sonic pulls of to tell him that it's ok. _Of course_ Shadow can fuck his mouth. Maybe he'll groan and do just that, careful not to hurt Sonic but thrusting quickly, roughly. Maybe he'll be frantic before he comes, hips snapping deep before he trys to pull away - but Sonic will grip his hips, keeping the hybrid in place so he can swallow every last drop.

The Shadow in his mind's eye is cumming, and Sonic is too.

He nearly bites through his lip. Sonic groans, low and deep within his chest. It's intense and his body shakes as he comes down. He falls back onto his bed, gasping for air.

Well fuck.

He really didn't mean to finish. He was just going to tease himself - but he can't say he's unhappy with how this turned out. Now he'll probably last longer when him and Shadow meet up.

Sonic gets up and cleans himself up. He already took a shower, but he decides to take another. He's sweaty, covered in his own cum, and honestly would _love_ to make sure everything... runs smoothly tonight.

...

This is probably the fastest Sonic's ever ran.

Ok, it's not - he didn't even create a sonic boom. But this is the most excited he's been to see Shadow. He glances at the hand drawn map and continues on his way to Shadow's home.

What is he going to say? What is he going to do? Sonic definitely wants to have sex, but he always thought they'd at least have a date first. The reason Sonic even made the letter was to make it clear what he wanted after he confessed. He was going to tell Shadow he loves him, they'd talk it out, and if it went well they'd spend some time together and Sonic would send him home with the letter.

Before long Sonic is right in front of a small shack in the woods. Somehow it's a perfect home for Shadow. It's in the middle of nowhere and looks comfy. It's cute.

Sonic shakes his limbs before knocking on the door. This is it. This is the day.

Shadow opens the door, face in it's trademark blank state. But Sonic knows better. He can see Shadow's tail wagging and he has half a mind to pounce.

“Hey, Shads.”

“Hello, Sonic. Come on in.”

Shadow steps aside and Sonic shuffles in. He takes off his shoes after glancing at Shadow's feet. Thank goodness he picked a pair of socks with no holes. He feels that it might be a turn off for Shadow.

“Make yourself at home. Do you want a drink?”

“Um. No. I'm good.” Sonic sits on Shadow's couch, glancing around. He's surprised to see that the walls are covered in photos. Sonic is in a lot of them too. It makes him feel a tad shy.

“So... what do we do next?” Sonic is nervous. Shadow sits beside him and he just wants to get down to business. But Shadow is the talking type and honestly it's best that they sort out what they're looking for before jumping into bed together.

“It's up to you. But we should talk first.”

Sonic gives a private smile before scooting closer to Shadow. “Alright. Where do you want to start?”

“So obviously we both want sex. But what else do you want?”

Sonic's eyes widen and his smile grows to a full blown grin. Shadow is always so blunt. “I want to try for a relationship. I meant what I said.”

“And that is...?”

Sonic tilts his head in confusion. Shadow watched the video, right? He has to know. Or maybe he didn't... But then Sonic nearly slaps himself. Shadow is tugging at the rings on his wrists, ears folded down and mouth turned into a small frown. He's _nervous_. Shadow's asking for confirmation, he wants to know that Sonic means it. Oh. That's so stinking cute.

“I love you, Shadow. I love you.”

Shadow's reaction is immediate. His muzzle flushes red and ears perk up. Sonic can hear how his black tail thumps on the cushions. And that frown transforms into a smile, a small happy smile that makes Sonic want to kiss him.

So he does.

He pulls in quickly and plants his lips onto Shadow's. It's chaste, but sweet. Sonic pulls away to study Shadow's face, to make sure this is all ok. Somehow Shadow is even redder than before. He wraps his arms around Sonic's waist and pulls him in for another kiss, lips moving slowly against his.

When Shadow pulls away Sonic feels much warmer than he did a minute ago. “I love you too.”

Shadow rests his forehead against his and they stay like that, content in each other's arms. Sonic likes this but... they both want the same thing, right?

“Hey, Shads?”

Shadow hums in response, ears flicking.

“Are you gonna take me to the room or are we doing this here?”

Shadow snorts and laughs, the pleasant sound delighting Sonic. “I was hoping I could take you out first.”

Sonic raises a brow. So they both want that?

“I know we've been... unconventional. But I did want to take you out on a proper date before taking you to bed. If you're alright with that.”

Sonic leans forward to kiss Shadow's cheek. “I'd love a date.”

Shadow turns his face to meet Sonic's lips. “Good.”

And then he nips at peach lips and Sonic feels a little lost. One of Shadow's hands leaves his waist to instead cradle the back of his neck. The gentle pressure is enough convince Sonic to part his lips and Shadow immediately takes the opportunity to explore his mouth. Sonic grips into ebony shoulders, his grip tightening when he feels Shadow lay him onto the couch.

They had just agreed to go out, didn't they? But no matter. Sonic has been dreaming of this for months now. He's definitely fine with going on that date some other time.

Shadow wastes no time in slotting his body along Sonic's, and it's enough to make them both groan. They've both wanted this for so long. Sonic can't keep his hands to himself - he roams and revels in the feel of solid muscle under black fur. Shadow's back is something he's longed to touch for some time now, and he's ecstatic at getting the opportunity now.

Shadow is an amazing kisser. He knows just how to keep Sonic guessing, plush lips moving expertly against his. Sonic can't even think, just feel. And right now he feels like they should get on with it.

He tries to wrap his legs around Shadow's hips but he's stopped when his partner pulls away abruptly. He whines in confusion, especially since Shadow looks pleased.

“That's what you get for being a damn tease.”

Sonic groans, annoyance somehow adding to the heat. “That's not fair! You sent me photos too!”

Shadow avoids Sonic's hands and removes himself from the couch all together. “You started it, and I'm pretty sure you took care of yourself before you came over. You can stand to wait for another few hours.”

Sonic huffs and crosses his arm, staring at the ceiling while he tries to slow his breathing. Shadow really got him worked up, and just with some kissing. He glances over to where Shadow's standing, a smug grin on his muzzle.

Sonic will show him a damn tease. He'll make himself irresistible, date be damned.

He sits up, ready to get his own personal challenge started. “So where are you taking me?”

Shadow smirks holding out his hand for Sonic to grab. “We're going to race. We just need to make a short stop first.”

Sonic raises a brow but gets no further explanation. Shadow wants to be vague and fine. Sonic heads to the entry way and puts on his shoes.

“A race doesn't sound like much of a date.” Sonic teases, almost singing the words.

Shadow snorts. “Are you telling me you'd rather be wined and dined? I can arrange for that, but a race is exactly the type of thing I thought you'd enjoy.”

Sonic bites the inside of his cheek. A race is perfect, but it's also something they always do. “I just figured we'd be doing something new for a first date, is all.”

“Don't worry. This will be fun and different than usual. Now hold on.”

Sonic is hardly given time to register those words before Shadow grabs his arm and they're teleporting.

They arrive in an unknown location. Well, unknown to Sonic. It seems to be lab of sorts, white and sterile and brightly lit with artificial light.

“Keep an eye on that door. I need to grab a few things, ok?”

Sonic dutifully watches the door, interest peaking when he sees a few security guards passing by. He pulls them out of sight, nudging Shadow to get what he needs. He leaves Sonic's side to grab a box, large and black with a lock. He then rummages through a file cabinet, placing a file into his head quills before returning.

“Alright, ready to go?”

“Yeah? What is this place?”

Shadow grabs his hand and the scenery around them changes again. They seem to be on some mountain. The climate is hot and humid, and the plant life seems tropical. Sonic wonders why this all looks so familiar.

“That was a GUN lab. One of many.”

“Um, what? Why on Mobius did you need something from there? I know we're a couple of daredevils but guns on a date seems a bit much.”

Shadow rolls his eyes and sets the box down. He kneels in front of it, fiddling with the lock before it opens. He meets Sonic's gaze, face blank but eyes filled with excitement.

“Take off your shoes.”

Sonic narrows his eyes but does so. “This is weird, faker.”

“You'll be my fake after you put these on.”

Sonic opens his mouth to ask what he means when Shadow pulls out a pair of metal skates. They're similar to the ones Shadow wears, but they're a single shade of gunmetal.

“Put them on and test them out.”

Sonic rushes to get them on. They're totally cool, but he now sees some glaring issues. The metal is uncomfortable and geez they're heavy too. How does Shadow skate in these so easily?

“You've always wanted to try mine, so I figured this way I could really show you the ropes. We'd be doing it all together, and it'd be an even race.”

When he sees Sonic's confused expression, Shadow adds on. “GUN has been trying to replicate my skates with little success. In order to use them, the wearer needs high chaos energy reserves. So you shouldn't have any problem.”

Sonic purses his lips. “Wait. So you're telling me that you stole a GUN project so you could take me on a sort of joyride?”

Shadow hums, checking the shoes to make sure they're on properly.

“You just broke so many laws and protocols and risked being punished by the head honcho at GUN so we could race?”

Shadow cocks his head and finally grins, teeth shining. “Yes. Now are you in or not?”

Sonic nods his head rapidly. “Can I just say, you are, like, so hot right now.”

Shadow ducks his head, chuckling. “Nice to know, hedgehog.”

Shadow spends the next half hour showing Sonic everything he needs to know. Sonic is a quick study, and Shadow is a surprisingly good teacher. He gets that Sonic is a hands on learner. He only raises his voice twice, and it's when Sonic deliberately ignores his warnings and tries a flip that he's seen Shadow do in the past. Sonic ends up with a mouth full of dirt and ears ringing from the impact.

Shadow's rambunctious laughter is the only thing that soothes Sonic's wounded ego.

“Alright I think I'm ready. Let's do this!”

Shadow raises a brow but doesn't fight him on it. “First one to the bottom of the mountain wins.”

“Sounds good! So...” Sonic saunters over to Shadow and trails a finger down that white tuff of chest fur. “What am I gonna win?”

Shadow wastes no time and presses their lips together in a bruising kiss. One hand cradles Sonic's face while the other plays with his tail. The gentle touch in addition to their passionate kiss has Sonic spinning. Shadow pulls away all too soon.

“What do you want?”

Sonic looks his partner up and down with a smirk. “I could think of a few things but... first one to the bottom decides how we do it?”

Shadow shrugs and gets into starting position. “That's not very high stakes, but alright.”

“You don't think so? You're telling me you haven't tried to plan out how this is gonna go down?”

Shadow spares him a look before looking forward. “I stopped trying to plan around you a long time ago. I've definitely thought about it, but the only thing I know for sure is that it'll be worth the wait.”

Sonic gets himself into starting position as well, feeling smug. “Damn straight.”

Shadow counts down and then they're off. And wow is this different.

The rush is similar, but ultimately different than when he's running. Sonic's thighs are burning, but its hardly a thought. He needs to win. He needs to, he needs to be sure that Shadow fucks him like in his fantasies.

He glances over to Shadow, watching as the hybrid easily matches his pace. They push forward, the scenery of trees bleeding into a solid blur of green. Sonic stumbles, but recovers quickly. He pumps his legs even harder, trying to compensate for the few seconds he had faltered. It pays off, because somehow he has the lead. It's barely there, but it's there so sure as hell he's gonna count it.

Its now the final stretch. Sonic can see the base of the mountain. He can practically taste the win. But to be sure... Sonic looks at Shadow once more, winking and blowing a kiss. Its just enough to make Shadow falter for half a second, but that's all Sonic needs.

He makes it to the finish point first - barely. Sonic is sure that this was a photo finish. He immediately drops to the ground, catching his breath and resting his burning limbs.

“I won.” Sonic pants out, smug despite his heavy breathing and face full of dirt.

“So you did. You play dirty.” Shadow sounds only mildly annoyed, and Sonic takes this as another win.

They each take a few moments to gather themselves. Shadow helps Sonic stand, pulling him close immediately after.

“So...” Shadow's voice is low and deep and making Sonic ready to start another sort of cardio, “how do you want it?”

“Right here, right now.”

Shadow raises a brow but doesn't seem surprised by Sonic's bold request. “Are you sure? The dirt can't be comfortable.”

Sonic rolls his eyes and huffs out a laugh. “Then figure something out, babe. But I want it now, so let's get a move on.”

Shadow smiles, and pulls Sonic with him towards a new destination. “Alright. But let's get somewhere less obvious, at least.”

Sonic almost protests, but then he thinks of where they are. Angel Island only has one inhabitant, but it would not do for Knuckles to find them in the midst of love making. Sonic knows he'd never live it down.

Sonic lets Shadow lead the way to a small cave on the side of the mountain. The mouth is hidden by vines, but Shadow somehow knows exactly where to step.

“You come here often or something?”

Shadow glances over his shoulder. “Maybe.”

They make there way through a narrow tunnel before the cave opens up. It's a nearly empty space, the only thing notable is how clean the space is. It's just... not natural.

“Rouge has used this spot as a bit of a hide out, of sorts. That's why your friend doesn't always see her coming.”

Sonic snorts. “So Rouge camps out here when she wants to mess with Knuckles?”

Shadow nods pulls Sonic close. He presses soft kisses on Sonic's cheek, making a trail down to his neck. Sonic sighs, bringing his hands up to grip at Shadow's shoulders.

“Well she's probably gonna be pissed at you because I, like, have to tell Knux.”

He can feel Shadow grin against his neck and it's somehow incredibly sexy.

“This spot is one of many, so go ahead. Though I'm not sure if you want to share the exact location...” Shadow suddenly pins him to the nearest wall, hands resting on either side of Sonic's head. “Given what we are going to do here.”

_Finally_. Sonic pulls Shadow into a kiss, gripping striped quills tight. He licks at tan lips until Shadow allows him inside. It's a thrilling dance, but Sonic wants more. He pulls away, not missing how Shadow chases his lips with a groan.

“I want it right here, right now.”

Shadow's huffs a laugh through his nose and Sonic frowns. “What?”

Shadow shakes his head, leaning back slightly. “I like how eager you are. How flexible are you?”

Sonic thinks on it for a second before responding. “Not to toot my own horn or anything but I'm pretty flexible. Why?”

Shadow hums, looking lost in thought. “I figured. It'll come in handy.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Have you thought of what position you want to try?”

Sonic blinks in surprise. “No? But now that we're here I figured against the wall?”

“Whatever you desire, love.”

Shadow kisses him, slow and sweet. When he pulls away he stares into Sonic's eyes. “Are you sure about this?”

Sonic nods. “I want this. I want to have sex. Do you want this?”

Shadow nods as well, bringing a hand to cradle Sonic's cheek. “I'm clean. What about you?”

“I'm clean too.” Sonic suddenly feels really nervous, but to hell with it. He won the race, and the worst that can happen is Shadow says no. “I was hoping we could not use condoms.”

Shadow's eyes widen, and Sonic bites his lip for a few beats while he waits for a response.

“I- That probably isn't wise. We know each other but it's safest to use protection with a new partner.”

Sonic's stomach drops a little, but he gets it. “I know. Like I really get it and stuff and I don't know what it's been like for you but I haven't done too much so I've never done stuff without it but I just really want to feel everything.” Here he goes, rambling. “And when I've fantasized about it in the past I don't know I just really want to go all the way.”

Shadow raises an eye ridge. “I thought 'going all the way' was the plan?”

Sonic squashes down his embarrassment. “I want you to cum inside me.”

Shadow stares at him in shock before resting his head on Sonic's shoulder with a groan. “ _Fuck_ , you can't just say shit like that.”

Sonic hates waiting but he knows he has to. On the bright side, Shadow sounds excited by the prospect.

The next second Shadow is staring at him, searching his face. “Are you sure? Are you sure you want that?”

Sonic nods slowly, moving his hands from Shadow's quills to his face. “Yeah, but only if you do. I respect whatever you decide. I just wanna be with you.”

Shadow leans in so their foreheads touch. “Of course I want that, idiot. Now, should we get on with it?”

Sonic hardly has time to mumble a yes before he's captured in a bruising kiss. Suddenly Shadow's hands are all over, grabbing and rubbing as he sees fit. Sonic preens under the care while trying to return the favor the best he can. For a few seconds Shadow's hands are gone, and he feels cold.

He isn't given time to complain, because soon claws are running over his skin. Sonic gasps, feeling his dick slip out of its pouch. Shadow grabs his hips, pulling him closer. Sonic whimpers as he bucks his hips, his arousal rubbing on Shadow's stomach.

“Eager, aren't you?”

Sonic pants against Shadow's mouth, gripping his shoulders tight. “Shut up.”

Sonic moves his hands from Shadow's shoulders to his mouth, using his teeth to bite off his gloves. Shadow watches him with flushed cheeks before leaning in and kissing his neck. Shadow trails kisses down his neck, slow and sensual. He licks above Sonic's collarbone before biting down. Hard.

Sonic groans and grabs at Shadow's ass, pulling him close and massaging the tender flesh. “Fuck, babe.”

Shadow chuckles and kisses the abused area softly. “More?”

“Fuck yeah.”

“Turn around.”

Sonic does as he's told with a smidge of confusion. He stands facing the wall for a second before Shadow gently pushes him forward, making Sonic use his forearms to support his weight. Sonic remains pliant while Shadow continues to pose him as he sees fit. Sonic is most surprised when Shadow adjusts his legs so they're spread, wide enough apart for his ass to be jutting out.

“What are you doing?” Sonic hates how he sounds nervous.

Shadow must hear it, because his voice comes out soft and gentle. “I'm going to get you ready. Would you prefer we do this a different way?”

While Sonic wants to see Shadow's face, he trusts his partner to take care of him. This could be fun. “No, we can do this.”

“Let me know if you change your mind, ok, love?”

Sonic nods. A second later he feels clawed hands spreading his ass apart. His breath hitches in anticipation. A moan spills from his lips when he feels a bite on one cheek, followed by a lick and a kiss. Shadow repeats the action on the other cheek, and then again and again. The pleasure makes Sonic dizzy, groans and whimpers filling the air.

Shadow applies gentle pressure on Sonic's pucker with something wet and hot - his tongue. Sonic's legs are shaking. Shadow licks at and teases Sonic's hole leisurely, his slick tongue barely slipping through the tight ring of muscle. It's foreign but not unwanted - the sensation makes Sonic whimper, making his toes curl and cock almost painfully hard.

Shadow continues for an agonizing amount of time before there's a loud slurp and he uses a finger to finally stretch Sonic open. This is more familiar. Sonic's done this to himself enough to know how to relax. He also took care of himself earlier. Before long there's a second finger, the digits curling and scissoring expertly.

“Did you prepare yourself before you came to my house?”

Sonic's laugh is breathless. “Yeah. Where were you hiding the lube?”

Shadow pulls out his fingers and smacks Sonic's ass. “You're too much.” Sonic yelps, suprised by how much he liked that. Shadow must be able to tell, because he does it again with a chuckle.

He adds another finger and hits Sonic's prostate in one thrust. “I produce my own. It's handy.”

“Handy, yeah.” Sonic mumbles, resting his head on the cool stone wall. He's losing focus, and he's not sure how much more he can take.

“Baby, I need you.”

Shadow kisses his ass once more with a hum. He pulls out his fingers for a final time and shuffles up. “Turn around, love.”

Sonic does so shakily, arms and legs feeling like jelly. He leans against the wall with a sigh. The coolness of the rock on his back helps clear his foggy head. As soon as he sees Shadow's face he pulls him in roughly for a kiss, not minding his taste on Shadow's tongue. When Shadow pulls away he can see a string of saliva connecting them.

Wordlessly, Shadow grabs Sonic's left leg and hitches it on his hip. Shadow widens his stance, using his free arm to line himself up with Sonic's twitching hole.

“Ready?”

Sonic simply nods. His eyes roll back at the first push of Shadow's dick. The intrusion is a touch painful and the stretch burns, but he knows it'll feel better soon. He whimpers and grabs at striped quills as Shadow rocks into him slowly. Before long Shadow bottoms out with a groan. It's sinful, deep and desperate and right near Sonic's ear.

He moves his hand to the wall, eyes half lidded as they watch Sonic's face for approval.

“Move, babe.”

It's all Shadow needs. He pulls nearly all the way out before snapping his hips forward with enough force to slide Sonic up the wall. He repeats the action again and again, setting a fierce pace that sets Sonic's world aflame.

“Fuck, you're so tight.” Shadow growls.

Sonic is a mess of moans and screams, everything that tumbles from his mouth incoherent save for Shadow's name. He desperately grabs at anything he can hold, pulling Shadow as close as possible. He's not going to last long. He tries to tell Shadow, but all that comes out is “Please.”

“I got you, baby. Just a bit longer, ok?”

Sonic nods with a sob, tears spilling from his cheeks. He wants to come so fucking bad, it's so good. He almost doesn't want it to end, though. Shadow is railing him hard and it's better than Sonic ever imagined. He can feel heat in his belly, so tight that it may snap at any moment.

Shadow leans back, allowing enough space for Sonic to grip himself. He pumps his dick roughly, in time with Shadow's thrusts. Shadow grunts with exertion and it's music to Sonic's ears. When Shadow growls out his name, Sonic loses it. Without warning he's cumming with a scream.

Shadow fucking him through it with a groan. He leans forward and peppers Sonic's face with kisses, whispering how proud he is. It's enough to make Sonic go limp. Shadow thrusts twice more before spilling his seed inside Sonic's willing body. It's hot and makes Sonic cry with overstimulation.

All that can be heard is their panting, swallowing gulps of fresh air. Sonic just wants to sleep. That was literally the strongest orgasm of his life and he's more than a little worn out.

With a grunt Shadow pulls out slowly, returning Sonic's leg to the floor. Not that he can even stand right now. Shadow's body pressing against his is the only thing keeping Sonic from falling to the floor.

“That was good.” Shadow's voice is surprisingly gruff, a satisfied smiling on his face. The sight makes Sonic's heart flutter.

“It was.” His voice is cracked and hoarse. Was he really that loud?

Shadow stares at his lips with a smile so smug that Sonic almost wants to say something to wipe it away. He doesn't, because Shadow has a right to feel proud of himself. He just shattered Sonic's world.

“Let's get you cleaned up.” Shadow teleports them to his bathroom, helping him undress before setting Sonic in the tub and running the water. He blinks out of existence for a few seconds before he's back.

“The skates are back where they need to be.” Shadow explains. Sonic cocks his head.

“What's the file for, then?”

Shadow gives a half smile. “It's a bribe, of sorts.”

Sonic raises a brow, but waits for him to continue.

“It's for your brother. So he has something to distract himself from you being at my place all the time suddenly.”

Sonic throws back his head and laughs. “Tails will appreciate some top secret info. I'm just glad he isn't the one stealing this time.”

Shadow chuckles and stops the water. He climbs in and sits behind Sonic. Its strangely intimate, and Sonic decides he loves this just as much. Shadow frabs a fresh washcloth and gets to work, massaging Sonic's muscles and cleaning his fur.

“I love you, Shadow.”

Shadow stops for a second before hugging Sonic from behind. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got it done! I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to end it there. I'm //awful//  
> If you liked, please comment!! I would love to hear feedback from you all! No pressure though. <3  
> Btw just made a side blog on tumblr. superfrootee if you wanna know


End file.
